


Bonfires and Fireworks

by SilentSinsLiterature



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinsLiterature/pseuds/SilentSinsLiterature
Summary: Olivia remembers fireworks, its been a long time, but she remembers.She still doesn't understand why people compare kisses to them.Requested Piece**Request was to base or MCSM AU - Crawl Out Through the Fallout. Permission was granted by Author.
Relationships: Axel/Olivia (Minecraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bonfires and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crawlout Through The Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549108) by [Aquaticnaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho), [SilverSilence14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14). 



> Please Heed Story Warnings.

_**Story Warnings** _

_Implied Sexual Content, Mature Language_

* * *

She’s heard people say that the first time you kiss someone should be like fireworks.

People, as usual, are fucking stupid.

She’s seen fireworks lots of times - well...Over _300 years ago_ that is. Not so much anymore.

She remembers when their small town celebrated holidays, or parades. Big bright pops and bangs of color and light, celebrations only afford a few times a year 

They’re beautiful, and exciting, so she can see perhaps why the people of this frozen world (who would naturally be unfamiliar to something of the past) would compare a kiss to fireworks. But Olivia knows, that a second later they’re gone, leaving only a hazy smoke in their wake.

That is nothing like a kiss. Not the good kind, anyway.

A proper first kiss should be like an ember. Tentative at first, but if you fan it just a little it catches. The blaze consumes, it wants more, you can never get _enough._

God , but it had been like that with Axel. (Not like the first time she kissed him. That was on a dare and Jesse is still laughing about it.)

This was after. After the world burned and froze; after everyone she knew died away. After he became the only thing she had left.

No, She’d been almost taken aback, at first, by how gentle he was —but within seconds he was driving her mad, soft touches that ignited something deep inside her. _A spark._ Waking up in the apocolypse it seemed like everything was going to the Hell anyway, so what did it matter if she let the fire eat her up.

Perhaps those first kisses were a bit like fireworks. After all, a blazing bonfire can inspire the same sort of awe fireworks do. The flames licking towards the sky, the violent _pops_ as moisture escapes the wood, the heady and alluring sense of _danger._ The similarity ends there, though —for a fire, when fed, _endures._ It might burn low —a gentle, simmering heat like warm sun on your skin —but feed the flames and the fire flares back to life, an overpowering blaze that roars inside of you, that _want_ that seems to pulse in time with your heartbeat.

Olivia can never decide which she likes more. The soft warmth she feels when she wakes up entangled in her husband's arms, all crooked smiles and sleepy kisses? It makes everything she’s been through, every hardship, every friend lost and every person slain _worth it_ , just so she can be here now.

But then there’s the intoxicating blaze of desire that overtakes her when Axel makes love to her —for he knows her every weakness, knows how to drive her to the brink, until she’s certain she’ll combust because how can she possibly hold herself together when he’s reduced her to a quivering mess of _want._ It goes both ways, of course —other times she’ll turn the flame back on him, his large hands pinned under hers as she gives and takes as she pleases. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get past how beautiful he is, especially like this —the warm flush of desire looks so gorgeous against his explosion marked skin, his head canted back as the liquid, molten syllables of his familiy's native tongue spill from his mouth.

At the end of the day, though? Their love is a fire that will not go out. She doesn’t need exciting pops of color and light, showy displays of extravagance that are gone as quickly as they came. What she has is something infinitely more valuable. A steady fire in the hearth, warm arms around her, a smile as bright as the noonday sun. Her Axel.


End file.
